All problems at once
by lelo-pllaria-03
Summary: Aria's world is crashing down can she make it through all these problems and complications? She thinks her life can't get any worse but it does. Luckily she has her friends to help her, but are they enough or does she need Ezra, even if he is the reason for most of her problems? whom can she trust? Read to find out
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own pll.**

**All problems at once **

Aria knocked confused and hurt at her best friends door. She knew that Spencer's boyfriend was there, but she didn't know where else to go.

At home, to her father, brother and Meredith, her dad's affair? She caught them together while her parents were still together. She didn't tell her mother, A did.

Aria's mother lived with her boyfriend in Austria now and Meredith who could easily be Aria's sister lives with them. She was a bitch and Aria hated her for destroying their family.

Spencer opened the front door and took Aria in her arms as she saw her eyes full of tears and hurt. Aria was tired. She broke down crying in Spencer's arms.

Spencer never saw aria so hurt and broken. She picked Aria up and brought her to her couch.

In that moment Toby came down and wanted to know what took Spencer so long. Before Spencer could answer Aria said in a small voice: „I'm sorry, I didn't want to interrupt. I'm just going home."

She couldn't say anything more because Spencer interrupted her in her Hastings-voice: "You are staying. I won't let you go, besides you aren't interrupting."

Before Spencer finished talking, Aria started to cry again. Spencer took her in her arms and tried to comfort her.

While doing that, she mouthed to Toby that he should call Hanna and Emily.

Toby left the livingroom and send the S.O.S text to them. He knew something bad had happened and it probable had to do with A.

Text: S.O.S. You need to come to Spencers'

The answers came only seconds later, both would be there in 5 minutes and would bring their partners.  
>Toby didn't know if that's a good idea, but than he wouldn't be the only one, who didn't know what was going on.<p>

Before he was done thinking, the doorbell rang. He went to the livingroom and saw Spencer and Aria still siting on the sofa.

He opened the door and before he could say something, Hanna asked what was going on. Toby didn't answer but opened the door a little wider, so that Hanna, Emily, Paige and Caleb could see Aria crying and bawling her eyes out in Spencer's arms.

Hanna and Emily ran to them and gave Aria hugs, as Caleb and Paige stood next to Toby, not sure how to help, but everyone of them thought the same: Something really bad had happend.

They knew Aria well enough to know that she was the strong one out of the group.

They never saw Aria cry or this down. As Caleb opened his mouth to say something, Spencer got up and went to the kitchen. Caleb, Toby and Paige followed her.

„What happend?"

„I want to know that too, but she can't talk right now but said something about Ezra. I don't know what happend but I'm worried. I've never seen her this broken."

Spencer made tea and went back to give it to Aria. Aria said with a sad smile:"Thanks, Spariatea, I never thought I would need it."

Spencer hugged her again and gave her a kiss on the cheek. At the same time Paige asked what Spariatea was and Emily answered: „They discovered the Tea some time ago and it apparently helps if someone has a bad day. Nobody besides them is allowed to drink it."

Aria took a big sip and calmed down. Meanswhile everyone sat down on the big couch. Aria between Spencer and Hanna.

„what happened?"

After a few minutes of silence Aria said in a small voice:" E-E-E-Ezra is A"

Nobody said anything. They were too shocked. Hanna couldn't believe it:"What?!"

„Don't make me repeat it."

„Are you sure?"

„Yes, I drove to his apartement to surprise him and as I opened the door to his apartement I saw a black hoodie an everything made sense. I asked him and he confirmed it. He is A:"

Aria started to cry again. The others were too shocked to help her, besides Caleb who gave her a big hug. After a little while the girls took Caleb's job. Aria laid her head in Spencers lap and her legs on Hannas.

Spencer wiped her tears as well as her hair from Arias face.

After a while Spencer broke the silence:"She is asleep. I can't believe Ezra is A. The love in his eyes when he looked at Aria or talked about her. They were soulmates, made for each other."

The others had the same opinion as Spencer. They talked a lttle more till Aria shouted in her sleep. Spencer woke her worried up:" Ssshhh Aria, everything is going to be okay."

„I dreamt that Ezra", she stopped when she realized that her nightmare was reality. Spencer calmed her down and she went back to sleep. This continued the whole night.

Aria cried or screamed in her sleep and Spencer woke her up. Everyone fell asleep after a while. They were exhausted, all, except Spencer.

At three o'clock, Toby woke up and took Spencers place after talking her into getting some sleep.

At seven o'clock Aria woke up and found herself in Toby's lap. Creful not to wake the others she went to the bathroom. Aria showered and didn't even realized the tears running down her face.

After her shower Aria got sick. She puked in the toiletbowl. She wasn't surprised. Bad news always got on her nerves. She finished washing her face and hands and went to Spencers wardrobe.

She found a jeans as well as sweatshirt she left their during a sleepover and got dressed while she felt the tears coming up again, but Aria was tire of crying and showing weakness, so she didn't let the tears escape her eyes.

Aria went to the piano and started playing and singing.

Meanswhile the clique woke up and realized that Aria wasn't there. Before they could worry about Aria, they heard her beautiful voice singing. A smile formed on their lips. Slowly, they went upstairs.

After Aria finished singing, she couldn't keep her tears from falling down. Little did she know she was being watched.

Spencer started crying too, she couldn't see her frien this down. Spencer wanted to go to her but Toby kept her back:" She needs time for herself right now."

The group made their way down to let Aria some privacy and to make breakfast.

As Caleb put the plate with bacon on the table, Aria came down. She greet her friends before running to the bathroom. Spencer ran behind her and hold her hair back while Aria puked.

Worried Spencer watched Aria washing her hands and face. Aria saw the worrieness in her eyes. „you know what bad news do to me."

Together they went back to the kitchen. The group waited for an explanation and Aria gave the same as gave Spencer a few minutes ago.

They started eating when aria began talking.:" I want to thank you for last night and I'm sorry about my breakdown and for ruinning your plans." A tear escaped her eyes.

„You know we are always there for you and you didn't ruin our plans. You don't need to thank us or be sorry, that's what friends are for.", replied Emily and Hanna shouted:" Grouphug!"

This made everyone smiling, even Aria. They hugged and seperated only because the doorbell rang.

**Allright, this was the first chapter of a story I wrote months ago but it took me ages to write it down on my computer. I know there are many storys which are similiar to the first chapter but I promise you, this is going to be different than the other storys. **

**AS YOU MAY KNOW, ENGLISH ISN'T MY FIRST LANGUAGE SO PLEASE REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK.**

**(If anyone wants to read my storys in german, I can publish them too.)**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own pll**

„who is it? Your parents are still with your sister in New York, aren't they?", asked Toby. Spencer told him yes and went to open the door.

„Ezra?!", asked Spencer surprised and angry.

„I need to talk to Aria",

Spencer slapped him before he could finish talking. „How could you do this to us and Aria! Asshole!".

The others heard her shouting and went to the door. When they realized who was at the door, Aria stood still.

„What are you doing here? Do you want to see what you did to me?!", her voice got louder with every word she said.

„Please let me explain. My love for you is real. I-I love you. You are the only real thing in my life. Listen to me, please."

„I can't believe you anymore. You lied to me, the whole time. I trusted you, you are the only one, who knows everything about me. Why?", answered she furious and slapped him a lot harder than Spencer did.

Toby and Caleb kicked him out of the house. Before Arias tears could make their way out of her eyes, she told them goodbye and drove home.

She hated it if somebody saw her crying and perceive her as weak.

A week had passed and Aria didn't left her bed. Of course her parents asked questions, especially Arias mother, who visited her children in America, but Aria didn't answer them.

They were worried and even asked her friends what was going on, but they only said that somebody broke Arias heart.

Byron wasn't understanding her, but Ella did. She couldn't see her daughter suffer. It broke her heart too and the ones of her friends. Everyone was worried about her, Topy, Caleb and Paige too.

Spencer, Hanna and Emily visited her every day after school talked to her and brought her her homework. They normally left after three hours and Aria put on her music.

She needed to go to school tomorrow. She didn't wanted to go. Aria couldn't imagine sitting in her english-class without thinking about Ezra.

Somebody knocked at her door and her mother came in. In her hand was a bowl with soup. Aria only ate when someone forced her.

The next day was like hell for Aria. Just walking past Ezras room hurt too much so that she didn't go to her english-class. She spent those hour in the washroom.

She ate lunch with the girls, Caleb and Paige. They had only light conversations and watched Aria poking her lunch.

After two more weeks she was finally getting better. She had her appetite back and was able to laugh, but rare than before. Only her sickness didn't dissappeard, which wondered her, but she didn't thought about anything serious. As she wrote the dates for her next exams in her calendar, she noticed that she didn't got her period in the last two month.

She ran out of her class, luckily none of her friends had the same class as her, so that she just left a baffled teacher behind.

She went to her car and drove in the next town to buy some pregnancytests. The shop assistant was already in her late fifties, looked at her reproachfully. Aria ignored her look, payed.

She went to the restaurant across the street to make the tests. Aria stood in front of the sink with tears in her eyes. Her life could change forever in three minutes. The minutes passed like hours.

Finally the timer she made on her phone rang. She breathed deep in and out and looked at the results.

+ / pregnant

All were positive. Before Aria could break down, she took the tests and went to her car. She couldn't stop her tears as she got there.

It hit her. She was pregnant with As' baby. How could she do this? Aria knew she had to keep the baby. She couldn't kill it or give it away. It was after all the child from her first real love and soulmate.

But what would her friends and family say? What about school?

Before she could think on she drove to her OB/GYN which confirmed her pregnancy and gave her vitamins. She was in her twelveth week.

Aria had her next appointement the next day so her doctor could make an ultrasound. Her doctor was very sympatethic, not like the woman in the shop were she bought the tests.

Aria drove back to school after she applaid new make-up and washed the tears away. She made it just in time for lunch. Her friends waved her to them and Aria sat down. The clique asked her here she were and Aria lied that her physics tacher wanted to talk to her. Everyone besides Spencer seemd to buy it.

The next few days went the same way. Aria woke and stood up and put on a fake smile. She acted as if she were on her way back to the old Aria but the truth was that she fell with every day passing deeper in a dark hole without a way out of it.

Everyone besides Spencer believed her. She didn't wondered about that, because she had alway been a good liar.

In the evenings, when she she was done doing her homework and alone, she started thinking and eventually the tears came through her faced and from her desperation.

She needed to keep the child growing in her, that was sure. Aria couldn't kill it or give it away, she still loved Ezra and was sure, that sh was loving him forever, still she couldn't go back to him. He lied to her so bad, their whole relationship based on a lie.

She cried over her hopelessness,over the feeling of being used, over the unknowingness, over her rage about her own weakness, over the fear of the reactions from her family and more importantly, the ones of her friends.

She knew, she needed to protect her baby and because of that, Ezra couldn't know about it. She couldn't trust him with their child.

**This is the second chapter, I hope you enjoyed it and please leave a review**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here is the next chapter, I hope you like it.**

_The next day in school:_

Aria knew she couldn't go out of Ezras way forever, so she decided to tell him, that he needed to leave.

Arias knees started to tremble as she neared Ezras classroom in her lunch-break. All too fast she stood in front of the door separating her and Ezra. Her hand built a fist and she knocked at the door. She hoped secretly, that he wasn't there, but he was and answered with a „come in".

_A the same time in the cafeteria:_

Spencer, Hanna and Emily sat together with Caleb and Paige on their desk.

„So, what kind of things are in Sparia-tea?",Spencer was surprised from Paiges' question, but answered straight:

"Sparia-Tea is a normal camomile tea with a sleeping pill in it.", now everyone was starring at Spencer, not believing her. Spencer continued:

"Aria invented it as we both had bad days and we couldn't sleep. Since then we drink Sparia-tea."

Spencers friends were pretty amazed and as Hanna started to talk, Mike (Arias younger brother), came to them:"I need to talk to you, it's about Aria"

_In Ezras classroom:_

„Aria:", Ezra Fitz was surprised to see her. He thought, she never wanted to talk to him again and her standing in his room gave him a tiny piece of hope, that she would listen to him and forgive him.

„I need to talk to you.", Aria was nervous and tense.

„I know, I'm so so sorry:", she interrupted him:" That's not, what I wanted to talk about. You need to leave, I can't see you anymore. It's too much for me. I can't take seeing you everyday and sitting in your class, not after everything that happened.",Arias voice trembled as she spoke.

Ezra was surprised, that wasn't what he thought she wanted to talk about, but he could understand her and didn't try to disagree with her. „Alright, I'll resign this afternoon."

„Goodbye Ezra." Aria felt a lump building in her throat, which was getting bigger with every second passing. Aria knew she couldn't keep her tears inside much longer and she knew ezra knew her well enough to know that she would start crying soon.

When Aria saw a tear falling down Ezras face she couldn't keep her tears back. Aria wanted to run out of the classroom, but couldn't move as she watched the tears running down his face. Her tears were making it's way through her eyes too.

Suddenly they lay in each others arms, silently crying. Ezra had his hands on her hips and his had lay on top of Arias. He didn't want to release her, because than their two years lasting relationship was over. This was the end and it would be over as soon as they would get separated.

Aria knew that too. She had her hands around his neck and her head on his chest.

They cried because they couldn't save their relationship anymore, they clutched each other as if their life depended on it. They didn't wanted to let each other go and yet they knew that it was over.

_In the cafeteria:_

„What's going on? I thought she was getting better"; asked Emily worried. The other ones had similar impressions on their faces. Mike started to talk:"I know from Arias relationship with Mr. Fitz.", the friends at the same shocked faces. „Who told you that?", asked Spencer.

„Nobody told me. I found out myself. I know Aria and I knew she had a secret boyfriend. I listened to enough phone calls from them. The wall between our room is extremely thin and I can hear everything going on inside and sometime ago, you all were there and I heard how you talked about him. You called him Ezra and then Hanna called him Fitzy and I knew who he was.

I searched a little bit in the internet and then one time, I followed Aria to his apartment. When I saw them, I got angry. I thought about telling our parents. I wanted to decide it the next day. It was already late and I needed a bit time to calm down.

I woke up that night, due to Aria shouting. She had a nightmare. I wanted to go to her and as I was about to leave my room, I heard her calling Mr. Fitz and saw him a few minutes later climbing through her window. They talked a little bit till they fell asleep.

I looked quickly in her room and saw them hugging closely and smiling, all while being asleep. That was the moment I realised he made her happy. I decided not to say or do anything about them, because if someone deserved happiness and love, than it's Aria.

I don't know what exactly happened, but I know he broke her heart. I've never seen her that way before. She was always the strong one, I've rarely seen her crying, nothing could break her, now I need to listen to her crying herself to sleep and without being able to help her, only to wake up a few hours later because she runs to the toilet to puke. I can see how she puts on a mask and claims that everything is okay and I would believe her if I wouldn't here her at nights.

I can't hear this anymore, it breaks my heart. Please help me."

The group was very surprised. Nobody knew what was really going on with Aria till now. Spencer, as well as the others felt guilt. They thought, that they should have known, they knew aria well enough. Suddenly Caleb asked where Aria was. Nobody knew it. Because they now knew about Arias mask, they were worried.

The friends started searching for aria. In the washroom, schoolyard, library but they didn't find her. Spencer had the idea to look in Ezras classroom. Considering the others didn't have a better idea, they agreed.

They went to his classroom and looked through the window. They gaped about what they saw. Aria and ezra, both crying and hugging. The girls started crying silently and even Mike and caleb lost a few tears.

They didn't know how long they stood there, but sometime Aria Ezra broke up their hug. They said goodbye with a kiss. Aria went to the door and opened it. She turned around one last time and looked at him before she closed the door behind her and saw her friends as well as her brother.

Aria could see that they all were having tears in their eyes. Before she could start wondering why or what they were doing here Spencer took her in her arms and both cried, no longer quiet but sobbing and bawling their eyes out.

After some time they got separated and Spencer said that they will be driving to her home. She used the Hastings-voice and they all drove to Spencers, Mike too.

**what do you think about this chapter? How do you think it will continue?**

**Please tell me in a review. I would like to get a little more reviews, so please leave one behind.**

**Don't worry, I won't give Ezra or Aria new partners, however there will be more problems...**

**I'll be updating a little bit slower because my vacation is over and I need to go back to school and because of that I have less time to write.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**

Toby was waiting for them at Spencers'. He was alarmed when he saw all their faces red from crying.

„Come with me inside, we need to talk." The second part was directed to Aria. She knew that and nodded.

Soon, they were all sitting on Spencers' couch and Aria started talking. She told them from her sleepless nights, her sadness and rage and from her conversation with Ezra.

But she didn't tell them about her pregnancy. She wasn't ready yet, she couldn't tell him. Aria needed more time to progress that she would be a mother in a few month.

After long conversations Aria and Mike drove home. Aria needed to promise on always telling the truth. No more lies. She also needed to tell them how she was everyday.

On the drive back, Mike told Aria how he found out about her and Ezras relationship.

Instead of crying, Aria spend that night starring at her ultrasound picture. Her stomach and child was getting bigger, She couldn't keep her pregnancy a secret much longer.

She went to her english lesson the next day and learned that Ezra really resigned his job and that she would get a new teacher soon.

Aria had a bad conscience, She was the reason Ezra gave up his job and she was sad. She realized that she really lost him in that moment. Aria missed him, she needed him more than ever but she had been to proud, stubborn and hurt to forgive him. She knew he would be a wonderful father and she took that opportunity from him.

The next weeks went on the same. Arias stomach grew more and was more difficult to hide. She was now in her eighteenth week and needed to tell it soon.

She missed Ezra with every day passing more.

Of course her friends and Mike supported her as well as they could but they couldn't make her hurt disappear and because they didn't know about her pregnancy, they couldn't help her in that part.

By now Aria had a second diary only for her babies. On her last ultrasound, her doctor found another baby, which was hidden behind the other before. Aria couldn't be happier.  
>She was having not one but two healthy children from the guy from her dreams with whom she couldn't have an relationship.<p>

She didn't knew where Ezra was and everyday she was on the verge of calling Ezra, only to put her phone back.

Mike helped her more more than ever, sometimes, he lay with her in bed at nights and stayed till she fell asleep. When she had nightmares, he came over to her room and calmed her down. He still didn't know anything about A.

She was so thankful for their help. Without them, she wouldn't be able to stand up again, but she still had a long way before her.

She panned to tell them about her babies after school. In her lessons she couldn't think about anything else, till an announcement was heard through the loudspeaker from her school.

Every student should go to the school hall. Aria waited for he friends and they went together through the school hall. The headmaster was standing on stage and every student and teacher where in the audience. The headmaster Mr. Hackett started talking. Aria didn't know what exactly besides the sentence:

„I'm sorry to inform you that our ex-colleague and teacher Ezra fit died this morning."

No sound was heard in the big room. The students and teacher were to shocked to say anything but it hit Aria worse than everyone else. Her friends hold her and tried to talk to her, but she didn't reacted. She just stood there petrified.

Just as her headmaster started talking again, appeared a video on the big screen behind him.

It was a video from Ezra in his classroom together with Aria. She sat on his desk and they made out passionate.

After that came a cut and you could see them together at his apartment having sex. Fortunately no details and intimate body parts could be seen, because they were under their comforter, but their faces could be seen and what hey did was clear to everyone.

Another cut: Aria sat in a doctor's office together with her OB/GYN. She was making an ultrasound from Arias stomach and her children were visible. There were also shown a picture from her maternity log which had not only Arias but also Ezras' full name on it.

The video ended with Aria and Ezras' tearfully and sad goodbye. Her friends and brother were also shown from behind the window in the door.

The clip was over and a murmur went through the school hall. Nobody expected that. The teachers were shocked and disgusted from their colleague, they all liked him before.

The students started whispering.

Aria would have to listen to a lot rumours and insults, that was sure. She awoke slowly from her trance and was now more shocked then before. Not only did she just found out about her soulmates death, but also about her secrets being exposed.

It was over know. Everyone knew now about her illegal secret relationship with her teacher and about her pregnancy she kept hidden till then.

Aria looked at her friends and Mike and saw the hurt in her eyes. She kept something so big from them, although they were always there for Aria.

Suddenly the voice of Mr. Hackett could be heard in the school hall through his microphone:

"Aria Montgomery, instantly to my office!"

The headmaster went behind the stage to his office to be there before Aria who needed to go through the whole school hall.

Aria saw his rage and went through the aisle building for her towards the exit, past the whole whispering. She was able to hear a few words and sentences. Like bitch slut and so on.

Finally she reached his office. As if she were guided like a robot, she knocked at the door and opened it. Aria breathed deep in and out and closed the door behind her.

**So, what do you think will happen next? Please tell me. I will be updating slower because I have three exams next week and will be spending the weekends at my dads, where I don't have internet. Also my mum will be giving birth to my half-sister tomorrow. I'll try to write more, but I can't guarantee for anything.**

** I hope you can understand me, and please REVIEW. They mean so much to me.**


	5. Chapter 5

"Miss Montgomery! What did you think was that?! An affair with your teacher! That's illegal, Mr. Fitz could have gone to prison! I could suspend you! You know that I need to tell your parents."

"It wasn't planned. We didn't knew he would be my teacher when we first met. He thought I was in college. It was too late as we found out. We were already in love and decided to stay secretly together, but when I found out I was pregnant, I needed to break up with him. I couldn't destroy his carrier."

"You knew that your relationship was wrong! I'll call your parents now. You can wait outside."

Aria left Mr. Hacketts' office and saw her friends and Mike. They looked at her compassionate and only then she realized that Ezra won't come back.

He will never knew he had children, he won't hear their first words or be able to see their first steps. He won't be with them at graduation. He won't hold her hand while she was giving birth and won't feel them kicking inside her stomach.

He won't kiss her anymore. He won't marry her and they won't found a family together.

Aria started crying. It was too much, she broke down in Spencer's arms. Spencer and the others managed to get Aria to an empty classroom, which happened to be Ezra's old one, to get a little more privacy.

The clique was disappointed in Aria, because she didn't tell them about her pregnancy, but they weren't able to leave her hanging now. They knew Aria never stopped loving Ezra and to see her that way broke their heart.

She just lost her soulmate. He was dead and they could understand that Arias world just fell apart. Not only the news about his death were hard but now everyone else knew about their relationship and she would get in a lot of trouble. Hey could hardly imagine how Aria felt. She was alone now and pregnant with 16.

Suddenly Aria started talking:"It's going to be twins and Mr. Hackett just calls my dad." she wanted to say more, but she cried too hard, so that nobody was able to understand her.

Mike went out to intercept his father and to calm him down. Mike knew his dad and also knew he could get angry very fast.

It was clear to him that Aria wasn't able to stand up to him right now. This time he needed to change his part with Arias part. He would be the protector this time. He owned her, she was his big sister and she had done so much to help him and now he needed to return this favour.

_Inside the classroom:_

They all sat on the ground and listened to Arias crying while discussing the video quietly.

"That video was from A, we all saw the big red A at the end of the clip!", Hanna said and

Emily replied:" But that doesn't make sense. Ezra was A and we didn't get anymore text massages after we found out."

She said her next sentence quieter so that Aria couldn't hear her, which was not needed considering Aria was stuck in her own world in that moment and didn't realize what her friends were talking about.

"Ezra is dead and with that A is too. It must have been a coincidence"

"It does make sense. It couldn't have been Ezra alone, he needed to have helpers. Maybe he wasn't big A. Can I remind you that we found out a few month ago that A isn't just one person.

We just need to find out who the other persons are, I don't think it's going to be too hard, considering there need to be a connection between Ezra's dead and A."

"But why didn't you get any threatening text massages since you found out?"; asked Caleb

"I don't know, but A doesn't do anything without having a reason, and I'm sure A will make sure that we find out about it."

The group understood it and they were scared about what will be happening in the near future, with A being back.

They thought the chapter with A was finally over and to find out that A was back, brought them back to the point they were months ago. All this work in the past few month about finding out who A is, was all for nothing. They were following the wrong clues and now were back at the beginning of A.

Their hope of having a normal teenager life was gone. They would have given up now, if Aria didn't need them. They knew Aria couldn't go through all of this alone. It would be hard for her, but with A in their backs it couldn't get worse.

They needed to find out who A was, before Arias children were born. The children deserved a normal life, they did nothing wrong. Besides that, they weren't even sure if Aria could raise two helpless infants alone, with the love of her life and father being dead but with A still alive it would be impossible.

_In the hallway:_

Mike walked quickly down to the front door, soon he realized his dad's car and went to him. His confusing expression didn't go unnoticed by Mike.

Byron Montgomery opened the door and saw his son standing in front of him. He quickly stood up and asked Mike what was going on and why did the principal wanted to talk to him.

He thought that something must have had happened with Mike, considering they never had problems with Aria about school, but when he saw Mike's face, he knew it hadn't had anything to do with him but with Aria.

Suddenly Mike started talking:"Please calm down before you're going inside and try to understand Aria and let her explain. Please, she is going through so much right now and she needs all help and support she can get, especially from us, her family."

His answer came after a few minutes of thinking:" Alright, I'll try, but I can't promise anything."

Together they went back inside and walked the hallway down till they reached Mr. Hackett's office. On the way there, they picked up Aria from her friends and were shocked to see her so broken, lifeless and full of fear. Before they could start to talk, Mr. Hackett invited them in.

**What do you think will happen next? I don't know how, but I found time to write and I'm happy to be able to update sooner then I thought. Please tell me what you think. **


	6. Chapter 6

"Please take a seat Mr. Montgomery, you too Aria. Mike, go back to your lessons!"

"Please can I stay here Sir, Aria needs me.", Mike pleaded.

"I'm sure Aria can stand up for her own mistakes, it's her fault so she needs to go through this alone. Please go now.", Mr. Hackett responded calm but strict. His voice told Mike that every contradiction would make it worse. He left the office, leaving Aria and his dad behind, but not before giving Aria a comforting shoulder squeeze.

After the heard the door closing, Mr. Hackett started talking:"Mr. Montgomery, I'm glad you could make it. I asked you here because I just found out along with the whole school that your daughter had an affair with her teacher."

Mr. Montgomery interrupted him angrily :"This needs to be a mistake. My daughter would never do something like that."

"I'm afraid to tell you that this isn't a mistake. I wouldn't believe it at first too, but it's the truth. Here look at this video, which was played during my speech in front of the whole school."

Mr. Hackett turned his computer screen so that Mr. Montgomery , Aria and himself could see it. He pressed the play button and the video started.

Aria couldn't watch it again. She held her hands over her face and cried quietly, while Mr. Hackett watched her and Byron observantly.

Byron Montgomery's expression changed from being confused to being angry, but he kept it inside till the video ended. Of course Mr. Hackett noticed his feelings and tried to calm him down, which didn't work.

"I'm going to kill that fucking man!", he shouted and Mr. Hackett responded in a calmer and serious voice:"Well that won't be possible, we were informed about his dead in a car crash this morning."

As Aria heard this she broke down. She sobbed and cried like there was no tomorrow.

Byron talked to her with a much calmer, understanding and,comforting voice:"Honey, did he misused you. It's okay to tell us, he can't do anything to you anymore, he's dead. You don't need to be afraid, nothing will happen to you. I'm here for you. He wasn't allowed to use his power like that. It's illegal!"

Aria got angry: "No dad, it wasn't like that. We were in love! I love him so much.

We met before school started in a bar on labour day, before we knew he was going to be my teacher. He thought I was older and in college and I didn't tell him my age. It was love on first sight. The next day, we found out he was my teacher. We tried to end our relationship, but it was too late, we couldn't stay away from each other!

And don't talk like that about him, can I remind you that you cheated on mom with your student!"

"This is NOT about me and Meredith wasn't a minor. It's about you, I'm so fucking disappointed in you! He brainwashed you, he just wanted to sleep with you and you fell for it! You don't even know what love is! Luckily he is already dead, otherwise I had to kill him!"

"Don't talk like that about him! He loved me!"

"Sure, that's why he left you as he found out you were pregnant!"

"No! He never found out about my pregnancy. I broke up with him for his own good. I didn't want him to lose his job. I wanted to protect him!"

"You know what, after this is over we are driving to an abortion clinic! You are a child you can never raise a child yourself and I don't want to be embarrassed in front of the whole town, because my daughter is a slut who sleeps with her teachers!"

"NO, I'm not going to have an abortion! My children might have been not planned, but I love them and I'm going to raise them and be the best mother to them I can be! You can't make me change my mind, they are all I have left from Ezra! And I'm not a slut, I just fell in love, that's no crime! I'm not like you, neither was Ezra! We were in love and didn't just slept with each other to have fun or better grades. He also didn't sleep with anyone else besides me neither did I!"

"Do you really expect me to believe you?! You are doing what I want you to do! Don't try to make this about me when it's clearly about you! I'm your father, young lady! And what do you mean with children?! Twins!"

"Yes, twins, and I won't abort them!"

" We will talk about that at home! I will call your mother and we are telling you what to do! Get in the car right now and wait there for me, I need to clear a few things with Mr. Hackett."

Aria stood up and left the office. She walked down the hallway, being watched by every student who saw her till she reached her locker.

Her friends were standing in front of it and waited for her. Mike took Aria in his arms as soon as he saw her smeared make-up and red eyes. He asked her what had happened and she told them everything. The friends were shocked to find out about her dad's insults. They knew that Byron Montgomery wouldn't have been happy and even thought he would be getting angry, but nobody expected that from him.

Together they went to her dad's car and talked a little bit more about what had happened while she was in Mr. Hackett's office. It was clear that she was being the talk of school for at least a few more weeks and with her baby bump rowing, impossible to forget. Bu Aria didn't care about their opinion on her, still she couldn't deny that it hurt seeing them judge their relationship.

Suddenly she recognized an elderly woman Ezra and her knew very well, standing in front of her dad's car looking for her. As soon as she recognized Aria too, they reached each other and hugged each other in a comforting way, both had tears running down their faces.

**Who do you think is the woman? And what will happen next? Please REVIEW they might make me update faster ;). A big thank you to 4 Ezria, who reviewed on every chapter. Really, thank you the reviews mean much to me**


	7. Chapter 7

After they hugged and exchanged their sadness, the tears weren't able to stop. They flew through there eyes. Both women cried. They lost a person who meant more to them than anyone else ever did.

Soon, they calmed down, and shared their "I'm sorry for your loss", the elderly woman explained why she was at Aria's school:"I wanted to inform you as soon as I found out, but I thought it wouldn't be right to tell you over phone so I came here to your school. But I was too late, I couldn't find you and as I searched for you I watched the video too. I'm so sorry. I knew you two were in love and you meant everything to him. He told me what had happened between you before the accident, with you too. Believe me when I tell you that he never lied about his feeling towards you."

"Thank you, I don't know what to do anymore. I can't raise two children on my own and I miss him, soo much. I believe you, I guess I was too proud to forgive him and now he will never know that I loved him too. He won't be growing old with me or see his children growing up.", Aria responded.

"He will. He is up there in heaven and in yours as well as in their hearts. He will be with you every step on the way, and I will be too. I'll be a grandmother.", she said pointing in the sky and with excitement in her voice. Now Aria had a smile on her tear smashed face.

"I shouldn't be the one complaining right now, you just lost your son. How are you doing?", asked Aria.

I'm, it hurts, but I knew he would ant us to move on and now I know, I'm getting two people, who have a part of him in there genes. In three days is the funeral and I would really love it if you could prepare a speech for it, I'm sure Ezra would have wanted it that way.

If you want, you can stay with me for a few days or weeks. I'm pretty sure your dad didn't took it well."

"Thank you so much, this really means a lot to me, I don't know if my dad will ever forgive or understand me, he offended me pretty hard and is very angry. He is still inside with my headmaster.", Aria said, being sad and hurt, remembering her dad's words to her.

* * *

><p>"I think he will come around, after all he is going to be a grandfather soon. Just give him time to understand what had happened, alright? Remember when you and Ezra told me about your relationship and you weren't pregnant and it wasn't at school through a private video of you two and the headmaster.", Mrs. Fitz calmed Aria down.<p>

_Flashback:_

"_Come on, I want you to meet my mother, please. She means so much to me and I don't want to hide you from her", Ezra begged Aria._

"_But what if she doesn't like me?"_

"_She will, you are beautiful inside and out, she will love you as much as I do well a little less I hope."_

"_And what if she wants to know how we met, how old I am or what I'm working at? I don't want to lie to her."_

"_You won't have to, when she asks, we will tell the truth. No lies."_

"_What if she doesn't understand or supports our relationship or thinks I'm too young for you, what if she thinks I'm using you for better grades or", Ezra kissed her to shut her up and stop her rambling. Thankful Aria kissed him back and soon they forgot about there decision and continued kissing which lead to a lot more._

_A few weeks later the couple stand in front of his mother's house, Aria nervously shaking with Ezra trying to calm her down. He rang the doorbell and Rose Fitz opened the door._

"_How nice to see you, how are you", she said to her son and hugged him tight "And whom have you brought with you, who is this beautiful woman?"_

_"Mom, this is my girlfriend, Aria."_

_"It's a pleasure to meet you Mrs. Fitz."_

_"Oh please honey, call me Rose. Ezra you are a lucky boy. Such a lovely girlfriend you have, please come inside, it's getting cold."_

_They went inside and got to know each other. Soon the feared question was asked:" And how did you two met?"_

"_Well it's a long story, please promise me to not freak out and listen to us till we are done."_

_"Alright I will, now I'm scarred"_

_"You don't need to be scarred. Everything is fine. We are together for a year and a half and met in a bar. I drank a scotch and she came in and got something to eat. Soon we began talking and didn't want to stop. She just came back to the US from Island and we found out we had the same passion for English and liked the same music. We exchanged numbers and promised to meet each other again soon. We met again but a lot sooner than we thought._

_It was the first day of my first teaching job and I went inside my classroom. I looked around and realized that the girl from the bar was in fact sitting in my class, writing. I thought she was older and now she was my student._

_After the class was over we talked and ended our short relationship, but we couldn't stay away from each other, we were already in love and after a lot discussions we decided to continue our relationship in a secret."_

"_I, I need a moment to process all this. I'll be right back.", Rose said and went outside the living room. _

"_Oh my god, she hates me. ",_

_"No she doesn't she's just shocked. Calm down."_

_And that's what Aria did. Rose came back after a few minutes and said:" Alright, your relationship might be a little wrong in other eyes, but I understand. I can see that you love each other, but Ezra you could lose your job or go to prison if you get caught"_

"_I know mom, that's why we decided to stay a secret and we won't get caught. It is'nt easy to hide us, but we can do it. We just wanted you to know. We didn't want to lie to you."_

"_Thanks for being honest with me."_

_Flashback over_

Since then, they had a good relationship and Rose became a second mother to her because her mother lived in Austria.

**Okay, that was easy. I decided to give Ezra's mother another name because she isn't Diane Fitzgerald. What do you think of Rose? **

**PLEASE CONTINUE REVIEWING, THEY REALLY DO MAKE ME UPDATE FASTER :) **


	8. Chapter 8

"I hope you're right. I can't do this, if he doesn't support me. I need all the help I can get right now".

Normally Aria hated being depended on anyone and never admins that she needs help, but this time she couldn't. She needed to be strong for her babies and if she was being strong by admitting she couldn't do this alone, she would do it.

"He will, I'm sure of it."

"He was so angry at me. He said that I'm a slut and the look in his eyes was so disappointing in me and he wanted me to get an abortion."

Rose Fitz wanted to answer but Byron Montgomery neared them loudly.

"What are you doing here?! I told you to go and sit in my car, not to talk to your friends or other people! Now, get in!"

He opened the door and Aria knew better than to say anything.

She got in he passenger seat and her father sat down too. He drove fast and soon the car disappeared .

Inside the car they sat in an awkward silence. Aria used the quietness to think and work through everything that had happened today. While doing that she hugged her baby bump.

Soon they reached their house and Aria went upstairs to her room and lied on the bed. Too shocked to do anything else. She soon broke down in tears and fell apart. Aria needed to get out of here, this wasn't her home so she opened her window and climbed down.

Aria ran to her car, as fast as a pregnant girl can, and drove to Ezra's apartment. She slowly walked up the stairs and stand in front of his door 3B. She took her key out and opened the door to her real home. Everything was the same. It looked the same when she was there the last time. If the apartment was seen, nobody would believe that the owner was dead. It looked so lively as if he was just getting coffee from the Brew and would come back later, however this wasn't the case. He was dead and would never come back.

Aria was afraid to sit down anywhere, she didn't want his smell go away or the feeling of him coming home any second. But soon she understood that even when she left the apartment untouched, he wouldn't come back. The apartment would get dusty and slowly die.

She lied on her side of the bed, inhaling his scent and finally let out all the tears, sadness and anger. She broke down and cried so much that she fell asleep.

In the meanwhile Byron Montgomery realized his daughter wasn't in her room or anywhere else in the house, he was worried. Sure, he was angry at her for doing what she did but not knowing where she was in her state made him worried.

He asked Mike, who didn't know anything either and called her friends as well as Rose Fitzgerald which number he had from Aria's phone. She forgot it at her house. But nobody knew anything. They searched for her and only Rose came to the idea to look in Ezra's apartment without telling Mike on the phone were she hoped to find Aria, she drove there.

Rose opened the door only to find Aria asleep in her sons bed. She had red eyes and Kleenex laid all over the bed. Aria was smart enough to clear her face from the Make-up before coming here. It broke Rose's heart to see her that way and together with the loss of her son, she broke down too.

It was too much, her son was the reason she moved on from her divorce from his dad and he was the light in her life, even know after he was grown up. They had a really good relationship and she would have loved it to be able to see him getting a father and having a family with Aria, she would love to watch them getting married and just see a little bit more from the love they shared.

She lied on the couch and watched Aria sleeping. Soon she was fast asleep too, but not before sending Mike a text message: "I found Aria, you don't have to worry about it she is as fine as she can be, I'll take care of her"

Aria woke up hours later and she was shocked to see Rose on the couch. Rose went up and gave Aria a tea, she made earlier. She sat down on bed next to Aria.

"What are you doing here?"

"Your brother called me, nobody knew where you were and even your dad was worried. You left your phone at your house and your friends searched for you. I knew you would be here and I was right. I drove here and saw you sleeping.

I knew you must have cried so hard, that you ended up falling asleep. I decided not to wake you, you need all the sleep you can get right know and I know you won't be getting it tonight. I wrote Mike a text message that you are with me. I think nobody needs to know you were here."

"Thank you, really. I need to get myself together. I need to be strong now, for my babies. But it's so hard, I miss him and need him, but now he's gone and he won't come back. He doesn't even know that I'm pregnant.", Aria cried.

They cried together and shared their strength and weakness. It helped them to know that other people felt the same way and were also hurt by Ezra's dead. They weren't alone and they helped to heal each others hearts.

Aria needed someone who was supporting her and understanding her and Rose Fitz needed someone she could help and be like a mother to. It helped her to have something to do, which she was sure would Ezra have wanted.

"Now, you need to get home. You need to talk to your dad about everything and can't avoid him forever. Maybe he calmed down a little by now and I know that he cares for you, I mean he searched for you and was very worried. I can come with you if you want."

"Yeah, I will go home, but I need to do this on my own, you have already done so much."

**So what do you think will happen next? I can tell you that in the next chapter something big will happen ;). Please review, and let me know what you think. They make me update faster and motivate me to go on writing.**


	9. Chapter 9

**I'm sorry for not updating so long, but I had a lot of stuff going on. I hope I'm able to update before my holiday begins :). I would love to get at least one review, to tell me that you are still interested in my story. Please read the AN at the end of that chapter. **

Aria and Rose said goodbye and Aria drove home. Ten minutes later she stood in front of her doorstep. Aria got her keys out and opened the door.

Mike and Byron Montgomery sat in the living room waiting. They knew Aria was with Ezra's mother but they didn't know where and as they heard the front door open, they jumped up the couch and walked to the hallway.

"Where the hell were you?! You can't just run away when it gets too much, without your phone! This is your own fault, so you need to stand up for what you did!", Byron said as soon as he saw her.

After he finished and needed time to breathe, Mike started talking:" I was worried sick about you. Please don't do that again. I can understand when you need time for yourself, but please tell someone where you go and take your phone with you. I, I thought something happened to you or you did something to yourself."

"I'm sorry Mike. I didn't want you to worry about me and I won't self-harm myself. I have something, more like someone, to live for." She rubbed her pregnant belly and went to Mike to hug him.

"Mike, go up to your room. I need to talk to Aria, alone."

Mike followed his dad's instruction and went without speaking to his room.

Aria and Byron went to sit on the couch in the living-room. "I called your mother, she will be here tomorrow. Why did you had a relationship with your teacher? I'm disappointed in you. I raised you better than this. What you did is unforgivable."

"I'm sorry. We met in a bar the day we came back from Iceland. We started talking and it felt like we had known each other forever. We exchanged our phone-numbers and wrote the whole night. The next day he walked in my english-class and we found out.

We stopped our relationship, but that didn't go well.

We were already in love with each other and decided to have a secret relationship.

When I found out I was pregnant, I broke up with him and told him to leave Rosewood for good. I couldn't risk us getting caught. He could have needed to go to jail and would have lost his teaching license.

And you say I'm a disappointment to you, but you also had an affair with your student!

At least he wasn't married and had children. He also couldn't have been my father. Our age gasp wasn't that big."

"Leave Meredith and me out of this. I still want you to have an abortion. Your relationship was wrong and illegal. He just used you, we can be happy he's dead."

Aria got angry, she rubbed her belly and said:" You really think so?! He didn't use me, I love him as much as he loved me! And I won't abort my children, I already love them too much.

Yeah, our relationship might have been illegal but it always felt right! Don't say something like this about him. You don't have the right to say this!"

"Well, then I want you to go to your room and stay there. You are under house-arrest. I need to think about what happens next. Do you know how people will talk about me! What am I going to say!? You are an embarrassment for our family!"; Byron shouted and Aria knew better than saying something against it. She stood up and went to her room. She hoped that her mother could understand her better and had pity with her. She hoped her mother could talk some sense in her father.

Now lying in her bed thinking about everything that had happened today. She rubbed her belly and felt her babies kicking.

After a little time she was close to fall asleep. She went to the bathroom which was linked to her room and could be reached from Mike's too and wanted to get ready for bed when she felt some pressure in her lower abdomen. It got worse and she tried to keep herself up to stand with her hand on the wall while holding her belly with the other hand. She cried out loud. It was hurting pretty much and then she realized she was bleeding.

Aria shouted for Mike who came running to the bathroom. HE saw his sister ,holding her pregnant stomach and crying in pain.

He ran worried to her and took her in his arms. Mike led her downstairs to the car to take her to the hospital. Their dad didn't realize that, he was to busy with Meredith.

At the hospital Aria awoke some time later, she needed a few minutes to regain consciousness. A nurse came in and saw her awake "Oh, Miss Montgomery, you are awake. Your brother brought you here, because of your bleeding and pain."

"How are my babies?" Aria asked worried.

"I'm afraid I can't tell you that, the doctor will be here shortly. Just try to relax." The nurse left Aria alone.

Aria was nervous. She couldn't handle her children dying too. They were all she had left. They were what kept her alive and she was sure she couldn't live on without them. She needed them. They were all she had left, not only for her but they were also the last part of Ezra.

Without them, she would go back to the alcohol and parties she had in Iceland. She would have many one-night stands again and might even start doing drugs.

Back in Iceland, she couldn't cope with the lie about her dad's affair she needed to keep and the dead of Alison. It was easy for her to get into the clubs and bars to get drunk. She had many contacts in that scene.

Her parents didn't say anything. They knew what she was doing but didn't say anything. They thought it would just be a phase and would be over soon. This was the real reason why they came back to Rosewood. Her parents thought that being back, meeting her old friends might help her getting back to her normal self again. And in a way it was true. Being back in Rosewood stopped her partying but only because she had met Ezra. He saved her.

Aria was interrupted in her thoughts by the doctor coming in.

**I know that was mean, but what do you think will happenen next? I promise you this story wil be having a HAPPY ENDING. I can't tell you more. Pease just continue reading as well as reviewing, they mean so much to me.**

**What did you think about the christmas episode? I can understand why many are disappointed by it. They made so much advertising that we expected more, but I liked it. **


	10. Chapter 10

"What's going on? How are my babies?", Aria asked the doctor before he could say something.

"Don't worry, you passed out, while your brother drove you here. Your babies are fine, for now at least."

"What happened?"

"As I was saying, they are okay, as far as we can tell but you had to much stress and need to rest more. Take this serious, because if you don't, then your babies might die. You're still young and and you're carrying twins.

A normal pregnancy is already hard to cope with for your body, but now, with all the stress, it's too much for you and you need to take a step back. I would love to keep you here for five more days."

"Alright, I promise I will do everything to make them stay alive."

"I talked to your brother. He told me what's going on in your life right now and I understand, why you're having this much stress. I would tell you to make a little holiday to get away from the stress you're having."

" I'll try, can I talk to my brother?"

"Of course, he is sitting outside, worried about you and his niece and nephew. I'll send him in.", the doctor said with a smile on his face.

Aria was relieved. At least her babies were fine. She would give everything for them, they were Aria's life. She wouldn't be alive, if they weren't there. She needed them as much as they needed her.

Suddenly Mike came into her room. "Aria, thank god you're okay. I was so worried when you passed out. How are the babies."

"They are fine, I just had not enough rest the last few weeks. You don't need to worry, I'll be resting more from now on.", Aria said.

Mike hugged her and sat down on a chair next to Aria's hospital bed. They talked about everything, from the weather to Ezra to Mike's new girlfriend. They laughed and had a good time. Soon it got dark outside and they didn't even realized how late it got till now, when the doctor came in.

"How are you feeling? We want to make an ultrasound, just to be safe nothing happened."

"I'm better, thanks for asking. Mike, do you want to stay?"

"I would love too, is it allowed?", Mike asked the doctor.

"Of course, but not more than two people watching."

A nurse came with the ultrasound in the room and the doctor asked Aria to lift up her shirt. Aria did what she was told and the doctor put the gel on her stomach. Her belly got bigger everyday as well as her breasts.

Mike and Aria watched in awe as two little bodies, looking like peanuts, appeared on the screen. The doctor explained everything to them, while Aria and Mike tried to hold he happy tears back. They could see the boy having a hiccup and the girl kicking Aria.

The ultrasound was better than at her ob/gyn and a lot more was visible than at her last one.

If you looked closely, you could see a little hair on their heads.

"Alright, both seem healthy. We will hear the heartbeats right now to look after them too."

The doctor sat up the machine and soon he room was filled with two heartbeats together with the picture still on screen, Mike and Aria let a few tears down.

After fifteen minutes, it was over and nothing was wrong with her children.

Mike gave Aria a kiss on the forehead. It didn't matter to him what other people thought of Aria. He was happy about going to be un uncle and was excited.

Before the doctor left, he informed Aria and Mike that the visiting hours were over. Mike said goodbye to his sister and promised to be back tomorrow.

After Mike left, Aria remembered her friends. She forgot to call them after she was back home. Aria knew they were worried and decided to call Spencer back. If she had luck, her friends would be together.

Aria dialed her number.

"Hey Spencer."

"Aria, where were you?! We were worried sick. You can't just go away without telling anyone where you are!" Aria could hear Hanna in the background shouting and needed to smile. Her friends were truly the best.

"I'm sorry, I forgot my phone and needed some time for myself. Rose found me.", she said.

"Alright, just don't do something like that again. How are you?"

"I'm doing, I don't know. Too much is going on right now."

"Don't worry, it will get better, we are here for you."

"Thanks guys, I love you."

"We love you too", Aria could here Hanna saying.

"Where are you. We want to visit you, if you want us to.", before Aria could answer her doctor came into the room and said: "Miss Montgomery, we would like to make a few more tests."

"What was that? Aria, where are you?!", Spencer asked, worried again.

"I'm I'm at the hospital. I had a little incident and Mike drove me here."

"What?! Are you and the babies alright?!"

"Yes, don't worry. I just had to much stress, but we are fine, physically at least."

"We will come and visit you."

"Visiting hours are over, you can come and visit me tomorrow after school."

"Alright, we will be there."

"I really need to go now, you heard the doctor."

"Alright, goodbye, get better."

"Goodbye Spence. Love you"

The doctor waited till Aria finished her talk. After she replaced the hospital phone her doctor made the tests and soon aria was alone in her room. It was already late and Aria had a long day behind her and decided to get some sleep.

Ezra never left her dreams and she always saw him, sometimes they were together, happy and carefree other times she dreamed that Ezra hated her or was in jail and she was alone and sometimes she dreamed of him and their two babies, being a happy family.

But even in her dreams she couldn't escape the truth, in the end, before she would wake up he would always die.

When she woke up she always thought it was just a dream and needed a few minutes to realize that his dead was real.

**I decided to not kill the babies, that would be pretty heartless, wouldn't it. So if you**

**have any NAMES FOR THE BABIES, please tell me. **

**And please REVIEW. I want to know if you still read my story, because if not I don't see a reason why I should continue writing.**

**I know that wasn't my best chapter, but I'm sick and I wanted you to know that the babies are alive, before I go on my holidays. I won't be able to update till after Christmas, so MERRY CHRISTMAS.**


	11. Chapter 11

When Aria woke up the next morning she needed a few minutes to realize where she was. After the doctor checked on her and her babies someone knocked at the hospital room door and opened it.

"Aria how are you? I was so worried when Mike called me and told me you were at the hospital.", Rose said as she came in.

Aria couldn't help but chuckle as she saw her. Rose wore two different shoes and her hair as well as her make up wasn't made.

"I'm fine, the babies too. Is everything okay with you? You look like someone just kicked you out of your bed and you needed to escape." 

"Well Mike called me this morning while I was still sleeping. As soon as I knew you were here I rushed to the hospital to make sure you're okay."

Aria said:" You wear two different shoes.", she couldn't hold her laughing back. Soon Rose joined her laughing and was happy too see Aria smiling and being happier than she had been in a long time.

"That's so embarrassing."

"Go home and change. I'm fine.", Aria told Rose.

"Alright, but I'll be back later."

"Goodbye see you soon."

After Rose left Aria had finally time for herself.

She couldn't wait ill her babies were born and see them, but at the same time she wanted them to stay safe in her stomach and didn't want to give birth to them without Ezra by her side. Deep down she knew that Ezra wouldn't be there to hold her hand while giving birth. But she didn't want to think about it now.

Her womb got bigger in the last few weeks and her pregnancy was clearly visible too everyone, even to them who didn't know about her pregnancy. There was no hiding anymore and Aria was happy about it. Sure she got weird looks from foreign people and from the people at school but she was proud to be pregnant and soon to be a mom.

Everyone could know it, Aria was sick of lying and hiding. When she didn't lie, A couldn't do that much to hurt her and Aria wanted to end the fight with A before her babies were born. She didn't want to put them in danger.

She even felt them kick last week. It was the best feeling she had in a while. Through the kicking she actually felt them. She knew there were living children inside of her and she felt the mother being inside of her instead of just knowing she would be one soon.

It was an amazing and personal feeling which always makes her smile and rub her belly.

Suddenly the door opened and her father came in, together with her mother.

"Aria! What are you doing here? Why didn't you call me?"

"Mom!", aria shouted happy to see her mother. The pregnancy made her miss her mother even more. She stood up and went to hug her mother.

Aria knew that Ella felt her baby womb. She touched it carefully. Not believing what she saw. Sure, Byron told her everything that had happened but she only realized it now as she saw her clearly pregnant daughter.

"I'm fine, don't worry. I just had to much stress the last weeks, but I and the babies will be fine."

"Thank god. I was so worried."

"You aren't angry with me?", Aria asked surprised about her mothers calmness.

"Well a little, but I want to hear your opinion before I make up my mind and we can't change what happened so we need to accept what happened and try to find a way we can all live with what's happening. We need to sit together and talk serious, without fighting or shouting.", Ella looked at Byron as she said the last part. She knew how quick-tempered he was. Especially when something he didn't like happen to his little girl, which he couldn't accept wasn't so little anymore.

"Alright, if dad promises not to be angry with me, cause I didn't do anything wrong and what he said hurt me pretty much."

"You did more than enough wrong. It's your fault.", her dad replied.

"Stop! Both of you. We are not here to fight. Didn't you just listen to what I said. We can't change the past. We need to move on.", Ella Montgomery said, she was tired of them already starting another fight.

"Fine.", Aria and Byron said at the same time. They all sat down at the table inside the room and Ella started the conversation;" Aria, your father told me what happened, but I want to hear it from you. I'll try to understand you, but I can't promise anything. After all you did sleep with your teacher and dated him, and now you're pregnant ad you know what happened with Byron and Meredith. Please explain everything to me."

Aria started to tell Ella what happened, how she and Ezra met and continued their relationship and what happened when she realized she was pregnant, she told her about the video, Mr. Hackett, the reaction from her dad and Ezra's death. When she got to that part, she couldn't help but cry. Admitting he was dead hurt her too much. She didn't want to believe it, but needed to accept what happened and come to terms with him not being alive anymore.

Ella took a deep breath after she heard the story. Hearing this from her daughter and hearing the love to Ezra Fitz out of her voice and then knowing he was dead hurt her. She didn't want her daughter living like that. Without her soulmate, alone and pregnant. She wanted to help but didn't know how and couldn't believe what Byron said to her after she had lost him. He should have tried to understand her and helped her through that hard time.

At the same time she felt guilty. She wasn't there when her daughter needed her and obviously she didn't have the same bond to Aria as before she left. They didn't have secrets before, besides Meredith and now she didn't even knew who her daughter was. She had grown so much and would be a mother in a few month herself.

Aria hadn't called her and that made Ella realize that her own daughter didn't think she could help or be there for her, because if Aria did, she would have had called.

**Please let me know what you think. **

**In the next chapter they will try to find a solution for Aria and her babies. **

**Sometimes I wonder if you're still interested in the story. If not, please tell me what I can do better. I don't think I will be updating if I don't get at least one review.**


	12. Chapter 12

„I'm sorry Aria. I try to accept your love, but you need to understand that it isn't easy for me. Your relationship was illegal and you're still my daughter which I need to protect. You are our little girl and you'll always be. We need to realize that you grow up.

I'm not a fan of this affair you had but we can't change what happened.

Your father told me you want to keep the baby, is that right?", Ella asked Aria

"Yes, I need to keep my babies. I already love them too much to give them away and it's to late for abortion, not that I have ever considered killing them. They are my life and everything I have left from Ezra.", Aria told her mother determined.

"Twins? Well, I can understand why you want to keep them, from the day I knew about your existence I couldn't imagine a live without you and it was the same with your brother, but what do you want to do? I mean you're still in high school and are a still a child yourself.", Ella responded worried.

"I'm not okay with all of this, but you're still my daughter and I love you so I will let you stay at home. I won't kick you out. I can't. What will our neighbors and friends say? I'm already ashamed that you're pregnant and believe me when I say it'S not nice to talk about that with them. I'm getting starred at and people are gossiping about me. It will get worse if I kick you out.", Byron said for the first time in that conversation.

Aria looked at her father disbelieving. She couldn't believe he was only doing that because of the thoughts from the society. Still she was happy to be able to live at home and to have her fathers support, even if he didn't do this because of is love for her.

She knew he wouldn't help her, but she had Mike living with her who will be the best uncle to her children she could imagine. Her dad accepted her choice to keep her children which already meant much to Aria unlike to Ella. She was disappointed in her ex-husband. How could he be that way. In the past they never cared about what other people might think of them and they raised Mike and Aria that way. They should do what makes them happy and have their own mind. Ella and Byron told them in young years to not care about the opinion from other people much. And after all Byron lived with his former student whom he had cheated with and she was young enough to be Byron's daughter.

Ella was almost happy about being a grandmother soon. She always wanted to be grandma Ella. She expected it years later, but it was happening soon and she told Aria:"If you want I can move back to support you or you could move in with me in Austria, we could have a new start."

"Thanks mom, but I want to stay in Rosewood. Here are my friends and my memories with Ezra and his mother. I can't leave them, not after they helped me so much. And you don't need to move back. I have help and support here. You don't need to give up your live in Austria." 

"Alright, if you want it that way. But I'll be here in our last pregnancy weeks and when you give birth. You can always call me, whenever you want. I'm here for you and I'll always have your back and I want you to know that I'm proud of who you have become, regardless what happened."

"Thank you, I needed to hear that.", Aria said smiling. She went up to hug her mother who returned the hug, having the same smile on her face Aria had.

Byron couldn't believe Ella. How could she be proud of her daughter who had gotten knocked up and was a slut, sleeping with her teacher. His face said his thoughts without having to use words. Luckily Aria and Ella couldn't see his face during their hug.

Byron could see that they were having their own talk, which didn't include him and cleared his throat:" I'll better go and let you have your time together without me. When will you come back home Aria?"

"I'll get released in two days. I'll call you when I know when exactly."

They said their goodbyes and Byron left. Aria and Ella were relieved. There was an awkward atmosphere with him before and they had a lot of catching up to do

"You must have tons of questions about pregnancy, babies and raising them. You know you can ask me anything." Ella told Aria.

"You're right. I do, but I'm more worried about being a bad mother. You said yourself that I was still a child and I want the best for them, that's all that matters to me."

"You will, I'm sure of it. You were always, even as a young child, responsible and had all the characteristics a good mother needs and has. But you won't be a perfect mother, nobody is. They will love you with all your faults and rights."

"How can you know that?"

"Well you are already worrying about being a good mother and that shows that you care. A bad mother wouldn't even worry about being a mother. You don't know how nervous I was before you were born. And I know I wasn't always there when you needed me and I'll always feel guilty for that.", Ella confessed.

"Mom! You were there, you still are. I can always count on you, no matter what and I want to raise my two babies the same way you raised me and Mike."

"Thank you honey, it feels good to hear that, I love you."

"I love you too. I'm glad you stand at my side and want to help me."

"Well, that goes without saying for me. You told us a few minutes ago that you had help here, you want to tell me who helped you?"

"Yeah Mike helped me a lot, he was there for me without knowing what was wrong and he even came to my defense and protected me in front of dad. Also the girls of course and their partners Toby, Caleb and Paige and Ezra's mother Rose. She's such a lovely woman and when I first met her she treated me like I was her daughter, she still does."

"Wow, I'm glad they were there for you. When did you meet Rose?"

"Ezra took me to meet her a while back.", she said.

"What did she say towards your relationship and why didn't you tell us, instead you lied to us for so long."

Aria remembered the meeting:"She wasn't thrilled at first, but she quickly realized that we love each other. I couldn't tell you. Imagine I did, I'm pretty sure dad would have called the police and you wouldn't be found of it too."

"I guess you're right, but I don't like that you needed to lie to us so long. I forgot to tell you, I will be staying for a while, at least till after the funeral. How do you really feel about what happened?"

"It hurts really bad, but I can't change what happened. Rose wants me to write and tell an eulogy. I'm, I don't think I'm ready, it's too hard to believe that he isn't here anymore. I wake up and always think that what happened was a bad dream, till I realize that it is in fact real. The twins are a blessing, they are a truly my lifesavers. Without knowing about them I'm sure I would have fallen into a deeper and darker hole."

"I assume that's true. Why are you really here, lying in a hospital?"

"All this fighting with dad, losing him and everything, the whole school finding out was too much for me. My body couldn't go on like this and I started bleeding. Mike brought me to the hospital and they told me to relax more. The pregnancy with twins in my age was already hard and exhausting enough for my body and I just had too much stress."

"I'll make sure you are relaxing, now that I'm here.", Ella said, happy about being able to help.

**I'm sorry I didn't updated sooner, my last few weeks were very hectic but this chapter is longer than the other so I hope that makes it up to you. **

**Can I get AT LEAST THREE REVIEWS, before updating again?**


End file.
